


Mince Pies

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Advent Attempt [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo's not particularly happy about one of the consequences of having a broken leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mince Pies

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short drabble. How the hell do people write something everyday? I'm already behind and it's only the beginning.

“I can feel you cringing,” Thorin smiled.

“I’m not cringing.”

“Bilbo, I’m not even looking at you and I know you’re cringing…trying to glare holes in my back won’t make your leg heal any quicker, or get me out of your kitchen.”

“But…”

“No buts, Bilbo, Oin said you have to keep that leg up and rested for six weeks, which means you’ll have to trust me in your kitchen.”

“But you burn water!”

“We’ll be fine, just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

“Get out of my kitchen?”

“Except that.”

“But…”

“Nope, we’re making mince pies, Bilbo, now are you going to intruct me or leave me to my own devices?”

“I’ll instruct you,” Bilbo quickly relented, cringing even harder at the idea of letting Thorin loose in his kitchen.

“Good,” Thorin grinned, “So, what’s first?”

Two hours later, Bilbo sat nursing a strong cup of tea, with a healthy dose of rum in it, face pale as he surveyed his once pristine and orderly kitchen.

“Cheer up, it wasn’t that bad,” Thorin groused, feeding burnt mince pies to their dog, Myrtle.

“Oh Thorin, you have never been more wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on true events. My father has broken his leg and he's the cook in our family, I had to do some baking under his supervision as we needed baked goods to offer all those who came round to laugh at his misfortune. My father cringed and twitched the whole way through. On the plus side I didn't burn anything.


End file.
